The Love, The Loss, And The Miracle
by HarliXDJSavage
Summary: Nick is pregnant, the father is an a** hole, his best friend is a liar, Mornoe is hiding something; what else could go wrong, and what could be right? { [Sean x Nick] [Hank x Juliette] [Adalind x Rosalee] [Monroe x Harli]}


_**I DO NOT OWN GRIMM NOR DO I PROFIT FROM THIS STORY**_

 _In the end, it's not going to matter how many breaths you took, but how many moments took your breath away_

 _\- Shing Xiong_

Was it a knock that had woken him? Or rather had it been the gentle arm slinging over him with a slight odor of alcohal on each others breath.

Sean sighed as he looked to the body next to him, Nick... How had it ended up like this? He didn't remember much from last night, all he remembered was that Nick was depressed about Juliette leaving him, and that was it.

How had he managed to convince this straight man to come to bed with him.

Nick's head throbbed and when he opened his eyes the light was killing him, but he felt a warm body next him, he looked up to see Sean looking down to him.

Out of surprise and not anger, he jumped up clumbsily and fell on the floor, naked, his legs wrapped in the sheets, "What the hell am I doing here? Did we fuck?!"

"I'm not sure, but I certainly feel like we did." Sean responded as he stood, grabbing a fersh pair of boxers and putting them on, "Tell me, what do you remember about last night?"

Nick held his face with one hand and with the other he untangled himself and began to look for his clothes, "Not much, all I remember is that the guys offered to take me out for a drink, and now I'm waking up in bed with my boss."

Sean chuckled, looking to Nick, "Well that escalated quickly but-" He was cut off by Nick as he began to panic, "Um, Nick, I'm pretty sure your clothes are in my car. And another thing, have you been told you need to be on birth control?"

Nick looked to him, "Um no? Why the hell would I have to be on birth control? I am a man for gods sake!" He shouted and grabbed a pair of boxers from the dresser, "What will happen?"

"Well, since we didn't use pretection, if you become pregnant you'll at least know who the father will be. If not then it's fine, but we should at least try to talk about what happened." Sean sighed as he went to his kitchen, making a pot of coffee.

Nick sighed as he grabbed a sweater and put it on and sat in the kitchen with Sean, "That was a pretty crazy nighy last night, I mean it had to of been for me to wind up here."

Sean nodded and was about to speeak when the coffee began to beep telling them that the coffee was done, he sighed, grabbed two cups, sugar and cream and filled the two cups with coffee and handed Nick his, placing his sugar and cream in it.

He sipped his own coffee as Nick prepaerd his, "Well, this would be the perfect oppertunity for me to explain a few things, like how I really feel about you." He sighed.

Nick rose hie eyebrow and nodded, "Well, I'm here to listen." He said uncertainly.

"I love you Nick, there is a reason I try to keep you from leaving and a reason I enjoy you being so close to me and it's not because I'm-" Sean was cut off by Nick.

"Um, what the fuck? I break up with Juliette and now you tell me you love me, after you get me drunk and possibly pregnant, fuck you!" Nick said as he stood, going to Seans bedroom, dressing in his clothes, "I'll hale a cab home, just, leave me the hell alone Sean."

He walked out and Sean sighed as he finished his coffee, he knew he would react this way, but he was happy he had his chance with him, otherwise the fertility treatments he had would have been wasted effort.

Nick sighed as he finished his coffee in the cab and left the cup in the cab, he didn't want to go home, he couldn't think of anywhere else to go so he went to see Rosalee and Monroe, they always seemed to be at the shop together.

As he opened the door to the Spice shop he smiled and sighed in relief, both Monroe and Rosalee were in there, "Hey guys. I'm so glad you're here, I wanted to tell you what happened last night..."

 _ **~1 Month Later!~**_

Nick sat there, taking a pregnany test that Rosalee herself had created to see if he was in fact pregnant, he was scared and he didn't want to have Sean's kid, in fact for the past month he had went out of his way to avoid him.

As he waited a knock on the door startled him, "Nick, are you going to be alright in there?" Came the very worried voice of Monroe.

"You know, if you're pregnant, that you always have Monroe and I to help and care for you and not only you but the baby too, and I know that you don't want to hear this, but if you are you should definitely get in contact with your boss."

Nick sighed as he opened the door, "I'm still waiting for the test, I hope I'm not pregnant but I do appreciate that you guys are here for me." He smiled weakly, unable to actually show his full and true emotions, he was to scared and he was to hurt to show them all. Afraid of judgement, afraid of being a father to a kid that belongs to the man who merely wanted to use him.

A ding brought him back to reality, the pregnancy results were in, he walked slowly to the test, heartbroken and terrified, he sunk to his knees, placing his forhead on his knees as he began to sob.

Positive.

He hated that word, now that he discovered that he was pregnant, "I'm... Pregnant..." He choked up as he looked to his thighs, to scared to look up.

Monroe and Rosalee sat on either side of him, "We are here for you, you don't have to be scared, I'll help you with the pregnancy,but you should tell your boss that you are pregnant, seeing that it is his child."

Nick nodded and stood, wiping his eyes as he looked to them, smiling weakly, "If I didn't have you two in my life I'm not sure what I would do."

He walked out before they could say anything to him, making his way to Sean's apartment.

On the drive there he thought that he knew what he would do, but in a case like this, where he was pregnant and he would have to carry the child for nine months, he knew nothing of this world.

As he got to his apartment he used his badge to get upstairs without the buzzer, as he knocked on the door, a very surprised and happy Sean answered the door, "And here I thought you were never gonna talk to me again." He smiled and offered him a seat on the couch next to him, "Come here and take a seat with me."

Nick growled and shook his head, sitting in the chair and looked to Sean, "I'm pregnant with your child." He stated, though he personally didn't want to tell him this, because of everything that had happened between the two, he knew he had to.

"Nick, why don't we put the past in the past and leave it there, we have a child now and there must be certain things we must do, and one of them is to cooperate with one another." Sean spoke, "I think we should get married."

"I think you should go to hell, I guess we all have different wants here." Nick spoke, "I think there is something we should do about the baby." He said and rolled his eyes, "We should live together but live in seperate rooms, with the baby getting his or her own room."

Sean nodded, "That can be agreed upon,but eventully you will fall for me." He smirked. "Because that's what happens to people when they have children."

"You're pretty confident in yourself, aren't you. You just think that once we have a kid together that it will make me forget who you are, who your family is and what you've done?" Nick spoke harshly, feeling the hate and anger burning as it flowed through his veins. "You really do believe that don't you."

Nick stood and rolled his eyes as Sean smirked, "I'm going to go talk to Hank." He said as he walked out, leaving Sean with a smug grin on his face.

Hank sighed as he lay in bed, grinning at Juliette he kissed her deeply, "That was such a great session we may have to go again for old times sake."

Juliette laughed, "Old times sake?" She asked him, "What do you mean?" She looked to him and grinned, "Like back when I was still with Nick and we fucked around in the background?"

Hank nodded as he pulled her close, picking up his cell when he heard it ring, "Nick? You're coming over? Well let me get dressed then let yourself in I guess."

"He's coming here? Should I leave then, if you want to maintain being his friend it probably wouldn't be the wisest thing for him to catch you in bed with me." She smiled.

The door creaked open in the living room, he had called Hank from outside his house, "Hank, I'm in the livingroom, I'm gonna grab a beer!" Nick sighed, he then reconsiderd and then just sat down and waited for him.

Hank came out after he got fully dresed and he looked to him, "Woah, you look bad Nick, what happened to you?" He asked and went to the kitchen, grabbing two beers, sitting down he offered Nick one.

"Well, I didn't know this but Grimms can get pregnant, I'm super stressed, and you're one of the only few people in this world who I can talk to about..." He stopped slowly in his sentence when he noticed Juliette trying to sneak out the back door, her shoes in her hands, her hair a mess, her makeup messed up. "Juliette?"

Hank looked back and then swore under his breath, he had to do something to convince Nick that he was not out to hurt him.

Juliette stopped and looked at Nick, then turned around and walked faster, as if she didn't care who he was or how hurt he looked.

"How long has this been going on Hank?" Nick asked, his mouth dry yet his eyes filled with tears, "How long have you been sleeping with her?"

"We've been together almost a year Nick, I wanted to tell you, I was afraid that you would hate me. But you're not the one for her and she isn't the one for you." Hank explained.

"Hank, are you fucking kidding me? You've been sleeping with Juliette for an entire fucking year!" Nick screamed and stood, "You're an ass hole Hank, no wonder your wives didn't want to be with you, you're a coniving bastard!" Nick stormed out angrily, headed back to his house.

Hank sighed as he looked back to the bedroom door, he hadn't meant for this to turn out this it did, he knew it was wrong for him to take Juliette, but she was practically anyones for the taking.

He guessed it was because they had been friends for a very long time, which is what made it hurt so much worse, and that the pain would feel eternal and that the knife that was stuck in may never be removed.

Hank sighed, this was way more difficult to deal with then what he was accustomed, he hoped he wouldn't have to deal with this for to much longer.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Rate**_

 _ **Review**_

 _ **Follow**_


End file.
